The Origin of Leon, Andrew, Yuri, and Kain
by SephirothIsUltimate
Summary: I made this using my created RPG carachters. It is ok, but the ladt 2 or 3 chapters are really short so please reveiw and enjoy.


The Origin of Leon, Yuri, Andrew, and Kain

Prologue

In the year 2005, the world is in chaos. Demons roam the earth; they are being lead by 3 psychos. Raigeki, Gazzelle, and Grepher. They lead an unbeatable army of demons, leaving no survivors. A small group of underground rebels are hunting down these demons. So far no demons have died, but many humans have died. The humans have found a way to create soldiers by imagination. They have also found how to go into video games, and television shows to get the hero into the real world, and have them help the humans kill these demons. Right now, four people are being created by the humans. Leon, a fiery human that can change into a being of pure flame when ever he wants to. Yuri, a spell caster that can possess any demon and use him for good. Andrew, a gothic human that is very good with swords. Kain, a vampire that can move through walls, jump great distances, take control of weak humans, has telekinesis powers, and has a magical sword called the Reaver. Together, these four heroes' will take down the demons and save mankind, or will they?

Chapter 1: The Awakening

"They're awaking!" The tubes opened slowly. The beings inside slowly opened their eyes, and crept out slowly. They looked around, seeing many humans, their creators. "So these are the people who made us?" Andrew said. Kain said, "Yes, I suppose so." The human commander spoke. "Welcome. I am Veroxis, the commander of the human race. You are in a world where demons roam the earth, killing anything in sight. We have created you, in order to help us, but you also have free will." Leon chuckled. "We have free will? That is a mistake you've made. One of us may turn to the demon side, or worse, all of us." Yuri said, "I will always be loyal to the humans." "I don't care, as long as I can suck the blood of my prey." Kain said. Andrew didn't say a thing. Veroxis noticed this. "What say you, Andrew?" Andrew scoffed. "I just want to live. So I guess I don't have a choice. But are there any girls that survived?" Veroxis chuckled. "Yes, we have created you, Andrew, based on a thirteen year-old boy that had an amazing imagination, but no one even noticed it. Only one person did, his name was Scott Harmon." Andrew admitted. "That name sounds familiar. Was this kid's name by any chance Andrew as well?" Veroxis smiled. "You caught me red-handed. You are a perfect reincarnation of him. You have all his memories, smarts, disabilities, everything Likes, dis-likes, tastes, you are Andrew." Andrew chuckled. "Thought so. So all my friends are alive?" "Yes, you may go meet them. They are located down that hallway." Veroxis pointed to a hallway, were you could hear the loud chatter of guys and girls. "I shall go now, and meet them. Thank you commander." Andrew bowed, and went down the hallway. He approached the room where the chatter was coming from. As he touched the doorknob, the noise stopped. He slowly turned the knob, and went inside. He saw all the friends of the human, older. They all saw Andrew. One of the females stood up and asked, "Are you Andrew?" Andrew looked at her. "I am the reincarnation of him. I have all his memories, knowledge, personality, strengths, and weaknesses. You are...Becca right?" Becca nodded. "I finally get to see you." Andrew smiles a bit. "I am working for the humans against the demons, this was what I always wanted, to become a demon slayer." Andrew sighed. "Well, it is very nice seeing you all." Another girl stood up. "Wait!" Andrew saw her stand up. "Don't leave." Andrew was confused. "May I ask who you are?" The girl nodded. "I am Kim, your ex-girlfriend." Andrew gasped lightly. "You look...beautiful." Kim blushed. "You look...handsome. I'm really sorry for breaking up with you." Andrew chuckled. "I have no time for a girlfriend anymore. I must focus on killing the demons.. Kim nodded. "Just don't go dieing on me." Andrew leaned against the wall. "I can't be making any promises to any of you. But I will try my hardest to survive. Well, I must go prepare, very nice seeing everyone." Andrew then walked around the room, looking at everyone. He saw the Harmon's, a small family of 6 people. Scott, Susan, Alisha, Kari, Tori, and the youngest, Trent. Andrew lightly smiled, nodded, and continued walking around the room. After he was done, we walked towards the door. He looked back at all of them and said, "I love you all, each and every one of you. You guys will see me again, this I promise you." Everyone smiled back. Andrew walked out. Kim sat back down. "Man he's hot." Andrew walked down the hallway. As he entered where he was before, he saw blood everywhere. "This is new. Where are Yuri, Kain, and Leon?" He heard some screams coming from where his friends were. He immediately ran toward the room, bashed the door down, and saw a demon. The demon saw Andrew burst through. "Well well well. So you are Andrew I suppose. Pathetic human." Andrew unsheathed his sword. "I am not a human, I am more of a cyborg, and you are going to be dead!" Andrew ran at the demon, slashing him. The demon quickly dodged the slash, and countered with a sonic blast wave, knocking Andrew through the wall. "Is that the best he could do?" Andrew got back up, and walked through the wall, unscathed. "That tickled." The demon gasped in horror. "I'm going to kill you!" The demon flew at Andrew. Andrew caught the demon in midair, squeezed his head crushing his bones, and throwing him down on the ground. He placed the tip of his sword at the demon's neck. "Do you have any last words?" The demon laughed. "Even if you kill me, I already sent the information I needed. The blood wasn't the humans, it was mine! I threw you off! You fell for it, now you..." Before the demon could finish, Andrew stuck his sword through the demon's neck, into the ground. The demon turned into ash. "Wow, he was weak." Everyone cheered and clapped. "ANDREW IS THE STRONGEST!" Andrew halted the applause. "No need, only one demon down, millions to go. It is too early to celebrate." A 21 year-old stood up. "You are the first to kill a demon!" Andrew noticed this female. "You are Amber are you not?" Amber nodded. Andrew smiled. "I must leave now, I shall go round up my friends and go hunting." Andrew sheathed his sword, and ran towards the exit. He ran outside, to see Yuri, Kain, and Leon fighting a huge demon. Yuri notices Andrew. "There you are! Where have you been?" Andrew unsheathed his sword again. "I met a demon inside, now let me help you!" Then, a bright light flashes, Leon appears in his fire form. His hair and his eyebrows were made of fire, he had fire wings, he had blood red claws, eyes, and fangs, and entirely black clothes. Andrew seemed impressed by this. "Now that's cool." Leon jumped in the air, raised his hands in the air, making a huge ball of fire, aiming it at the demon, and fired it. The demon tried to wrestle with the ball, trying to push it back, but the ball was way too big and hot, and soon engulfed him. The ball burnt the demon to a crisp. "Man I'm awesome!" Kain walked up to the demon, and began sucking his blood. Kain then roared just like he received power. "I am now stronger! I love it!" Andrew looked around. "Now what do we do?" Yuri looked at Andrew. "I have no clue, let's ask the commander." Kain interrupted. "He's dead, remember?" Leon sighed, then turned back to a human. "That wasn't him, it was a decoy. Andrew, your friends are transported to the real base in Antarctica." Andrew looked confused. "Antarctica? Why there?" "It'll be freezing there, unless you're underground, the last place anyone would look." Andrew nodded. "That's smart I suppose." Everyone walked off, looking for another demon.

Chapter 2:Kajunof

"I sense a demon." Andrew said after walking out of a forest. Kain stopped and sniffed the air. "I smell nothing." Yuri sat down and started to meditate. "I sense no demon, no life whatsoever." Leon looked around. "I see no evil." Andrew felt unsure. "I feel a demon of intense power though." Kain chuckled. "He just wants to kill so ba...what is that stench?" Yuri then felt it to. "I feel it to, very powerful, has the ability to become unsensless, except to those strong in power." Kain scoffed. "Andrew, strong in power?" Kain laughed hysterically. Andrew hit Kain. "Shut up!" Yuri then gasped in horror. "He's here, Kajunof." Andrew looked at Yuri. "Kajunof? What a weird name." Then, a huge demon appeared. Andrew looked up. "Wow, now were going to have some fun!" Leon turned into his flame form, Kain got ready his sword, Andrew took out his sword, but Yuri just stood there, looking onto Kajunof. Kajunof began to speak. "Pathetic humans! You know who will win this war! We will win, and cast you away in the Demon Realm, where all the demons in that realm will slowly devour you, and come into this realm, to rule!" Andrew jumped up, but Kajunof hit Andrew, knocking him into the ground. "Okay, new approach." Kain jumped onto Kajunof's shoulder, and cut his neck. Kajunof grabbed Kain, and threw him to the ground. Leon flew at Kajunof, dodging his every attack, and threw fireballs into Kajunof's eyes. Kajunof yelled in pain. "Never play with fire!" Kajunof then laughed. "Go to reach water!" Kajunof then hawked a lougey on Leon, spraying out his fire. Leon got up, covered in a disgusting liquid. Andrew pointed and laughed. "He sneezed on you!" Andrew laughed harder. Kain hit Andrew. "Stay Focused! We have to find some way to beat this thing." Yuri just stayed back in the forest. "I...I...I know how to kill him." Kain quickly looked at Yuri. "Well share your findings." Yuri sighed. "I must cast magic to scare him off." Yuri stepped forward, raised his wand up high, and yelled, "MASENKAN-HA!" A bright light then flashed, scaring Kajunof away. "He will be back." Andrew just looked upon Yuri in awe. "Since when could he do that? I never gave him that ability!" Yuri laughed. "I discovered it on my o..." Yuri felt some disturbance in him. "What is happening inside me? My insides feel like I just swallowed lava." Andrew looked confused. Leon was still getting the boogers off of him. Kain readied his sword, looking at Yuri. Andrew saw Kain ready his sword. "What's up?" Kain was growling. "He is turning into a demon, a minion of Kajunof." Andrew readied his sword as well. "That's something I could never have thought of." Kain growled even louder. "Get ready to fight for your life." Leon burst into flames. "Let's kill him and get it over with!" Andrew took his stance. "I'm ready." Kain roared, then charged at Yuri. Yuri just looked at Kain, and sent him flying back. Kain got up, badly bruised. "Man, he's strong!" Yuri's appearance at also been changed. He now had red eyes, black hair, sliver skin, fangs, claws, devil wings, and huge muscles. "I now serve Kajunof, you need not try to bring me back!" Andrew chuckled. "We don't plan on it." Andrew charged at him, and slashed him. The sword landed on Yuri's neck, but it didn't go through. "My skin is five hundred times stronger than it was before." Yuri just chuckled, and sent Andrew flying all the way back to the base, landing in the room were all his friends were. They all saw him, and gasped.

Then, Yuri suddenly appeared out of nowhere, picked up Andrew by the head, and started to crush his skull. Andrew yelled in pain. "You are the most pathetic of humans I know Andrew. Not even your friends can help you now!" Andrew started to not breathe anymore, then he died. Yuri through him on the floor, and turned to the humans in the room. "Andrew, is now dead." They all gasped in horror. Some started to cry. "Don't cry for him!" There was some life left in Andrew. Andrew got up and held Yuri on the back. Yuri tried to let free. "What sorcery is this?" Andrew held him tighter. "I...have some...energy...left in me...for a...self-destruct...move!" Yuri laughed loudly. "A silly self-destruct move can't kill me! I'm invincible!" Andrew chuckled. "Let's try it out then!" Andrew flashed brightly, then a big explosion followed. After the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Andrew or Yuri left. All that was left was a piece of Andrew's shirt. Then, above a ledge in the room, stood Yuri, laughing maniacally. "He couldn't beat me." Then someone stood forward. Yuri noticed this. "Your name is Amy right?" Amy nodded. "I thought you were on our team." Before Yuri could answer, the door opened, and there stood a strange figure with a long cloak, a long sword, claws, and a hood. No one could see his face. Yuri gasped in horror, and couldn't move. "You...you...you're dead!" The hooded figure chuckled deeply, and with a demonic voice, he said, "I'm far from dead, release him, or I'll have to do it for you, it'll be painful to." Yuri still couldn't move. The figure smiled. "You leave me no choice." The figure took of his hood. He had black eyes, fangs, horns, pointed ears, black hair, and was covered in fur.

Chapter 3 Locke

He opened his mouth, and inhaled. The Figure's mouth opened, and a small spirit flew out, and went inside the figure. "More power, feels good." His skin tightened, his eyes went more red, and his claws sharper. One of the girls stood up. "Who are you?" The figure turned around, looked at her and said, "My name...I have long forgotten it since...that accident. I could've saved him." The girl looked confused. "My name is Kat, I am a friend of Andrew." The figure gasped. "I remember my name, it is...Zidane. How do you know Andrew?" "I was his friend, till he blew up at a Power Plant explosion." Zidane frowned. "I'm sorry, I tried to save him, but then id be dead to." A bright flash then occurred, and after, another figure appeared. Zidane gasped and bowed. "My lord! What are you doing here?" The figure put his hand on Zidane's shoulders. "I told you before, call me Locke. I am here because I felt a disturbance, report on what you know." Zidane got up. "Locke, Kajunof is back!" "Are you certain of this?" Zidane nodded. Locke frowned. "I was afraid this day would come, join up with Leon and the others, tell them to news." "What will you do Sir?" Locke looked around. "I will make sure these humans reach the Holy city of Sorna." Zidane nodded, and took off. Locke looked around to see everyone scared of him. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt any of you. Andrew is alive, I will bring you to him." Everyone smiled and was happy. "But we must make haste! I want to watch the fight between Kain, Leon, and Yuri." He teleported them to where Kain and them was. Kain was badly injured, and almost dead. Leon was being drained of his life energy. Zidane was slashing away, but not even touching Yuri. Yuri looked at Zidane, making him fly back into a cave. The cave crumbled, blocking him from escaping. Yuri sucked out all the life of Leon, killing him.

Locke just stood there, clenching his fist. Locke stepped forward, and looked at Yuri. Yuri saw him, and chuckled. "I thought you to be dead, Master." Locke smiled a bit, and began to change.

Chapter 4 Locke's demon form

Locke's eyes went dark red, his hair grew and began to be into twisted spikes. He grew horns, a long demonic tail, pitch black angel wings, his nails became claws, and finally grew fangs. Yuri smiled. "Not bad, but I can do better!" Yuri tried, but couldn't transform. "What the?" Locke smiled even more. "You aren't the real Yuri." Yuri laughed. "That won't stop me from killing you." Locke disappeared. "Where'd he go?" A calm wind blew, then Yuri found himself flying toward a huge rock. Yuri smashed into the rock, making it crumble on top of him. A huge blast came from the rock, and pieces went everywhere. Locke just stood there. Yuri flew at Locke, grabbed his skull, and tried to crush it. Locke smiled, and shot Yuri in the head with his eye rays. Yuri fell down dead. "One down, about nine million to go." Then, Locke and everyone else got transported in front of a castle. "Oblivion Castle...haven't been here since..." Locke went forward. Kim stopped him. "Where is Andrew?" Locke stopped. "Inside this castle, on the top floor." Locke could hear screaming coming from the castle. "Apparently being tortured. Oh, by the way Kim, he loves Kelsey, he decided." Kim looked sad. "I knew he would." A girl stepped forward. "He chose me?" Locke nodded. "Yes, Kelsey. Right now, he's about to die for you." Kelsey began to cry. Locke touched her shoulder. "Stay out here, I'll bring him back for you." Kelsey looked at Locke. "Please do!" Locke went inside the castle.

Chapter 5 A Surprise

Locke saw no one to be around, and transported to the middle floor. "This should be a good start." Locke walked forward, and found a staircase. He walked up it to find another staircase. He walked up every staircase until he reached the top floor. He didn't see a torture device, he saw Yuri being shocked. He wondered if Andrew was even in here. He walked forward, and there stood all 3 demons; Raigeki, Gazzelle, and Grepher. "Stop torturing him!" They all turned around and saw Locke. "Ah, Andrew, you finally found us." Locke looked confused. "My name is Locke, now where is Andrew?" Raigeki laughed. "His memory was wiped, remember?" Gazzelle laughed as well. "Yes, I remember. We destroyed the power plant and mutated him to be our ultimate weapon. But he became to powerful, and we had to wipe away his memory, but that still didn't work. So we threw him out, into the wild. Now he was returned with nothing but a name and a goal." Grepher scoffed. "I hate irony." Locke looked even more confused. "I remember bits and pieces of my past. I remember seeing an explosion, then being in a tube, being experimented on." Raigeki pointed to a tube behind him. "This is the tube is it not?" Locke gasped. "Yes, yes it is. But how did you...wait." "Let's refresh your memory!" Raigeki held Locke's head with both hands, and began filling his mind with images and memories." Locke then fell down breathing hard. "I am...Andrew...you are right..." "Look Gazzelle, he's bowing before us!" Andrew clenched his fist, and hit Raigeki. Raigeki laughed, and blew Andrew out the window, making him land right in front of everyone else. Andrew got up holding his head. Kelsey approached him. "Locke, are you okay?" Andrew looked at Kelsey. "My name is not Locke...I...I...I'm Andrew Jordan Martin. Once a kid, now a mutated demon." Everyone gasped. Kelsey sat down. "You're Andrew?" Andrew nodded. Kelsey starred at Andrew. "I thought you were dead." Andrew sat down as well. "I never died, I was just mutated. The radiation coming from the Power Plant mutated me into what I am now, a demon." Kelsey put her hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you a demon slayer?" Andrew scoffed. "I wish. I'm one of them, more of an outcast really. Thrown out by my own kind. I'm not human anymore. I always wanted to be a demon slayer, but not a demon, not even close. It has its ups and downs, mostly downs than ups, but I find a way to live with it." Andrew smiled at Kelsey. "I still love you Kelsey, but I can't be with you. I'm sorry." Kelsey started to sniffle. "I know, just be careful okay?" Andrew hugged Kelsey. "I'll find some way to go back to normal. I love you." Kelsey was crying all over his shoulder. "I love you to." Then, the doors suddenly opened, and demons poured out of the doors. Kajunof stepped forward. "They did not kill me, they gave me new life. You humans will be our prisoners. The females will go to our personal quarters. Take your pick boys!" The demons snickered. Andrew killed a lot of them. "You have to come through me!" Kajunof laughed. "Ok." Kajunof stuck his hand inside Andrew. The hand went through him, Andrew yelled in pain, following by him passing out. A hole 6 inches in diameter was in Andrew now. They dragged all the humans away, the girls were thrown into their own private cell. "We don't need to mate with your kind, you are the last of your kind." Andrew was being dragged into the girl's cell, thrown in there, and the door shut. Andrew was bleeding badly, and there was no sign of life or breathing in him. Andrew Jordan Martin, was finally...dead. The men were right across from him. Everyone cried for him, except for one. His name was Kevin. Ever since the cruise on the Carnival Victory, he's hated him since. "I'm happy he is dead." Everyone looked at him. "What...why?" Kevin looked at the wall. "Cause he's an annoying person that doesn't care for anyone but himself." Kelsey yelled, "He saved us girls from loosing our virginity! He saved you guys from certain doom! He saved us all form death!" Kevin walked toward the gate. "We're going to die sooner or later!" A groan came from the body of Andrew. "I'm going to stop that."

Chapter 6 Andrew Resurrected

Everyone touched Andrew, and they felt breathing. Kelsey turned him over, and he was breathing. "Andrew? Are you there?" Andrew nodded. "Barely...b...b...but...h...h...h...here." Kelsey felt scared. "Is he going to be okay?" Andrew then got up, like he was fine. "They're going to find me nearly impossible to kill." Andrew put his hand over his hole, and the hole filled back up. There was no hole anymore, just a hole through his clothes. "I haven't done that in so long." Kelsey hugged Andrew. "Don't leave me ever again!" Andrew held Kelsey. "I'll try not to." Kelsey let go. Andrew looked toward the gate, put his hand on it, and went through the gate. "I'll look for the controls. Be right back." Everyone was in shock. "How'd he do that?" Andrew ran down the hall. Seconds later, a guard was thrown to were the humans were.

Andrew picked up the guard by the neck. "Unlock these humans, or I'll rape you." The guard looked at Andrew like he was a freak. "That didn't sound right." The guard laughed. "Not at all." Andrew's grip went tighter. "Unlock them, or my next victim will be your wife!" The guard stammered. "Ok." Andrew let go of the guard. The guard unlocked all the humans. "There you go!" Andrew smiled. "You never saw me." "Y...y...yes sir." The guard went back to his post. Andrew stopped. "Stay here, when you feel you need to, continue to the top floor. You will see something there you never knew you would have." Everyone nodded. Kevin stepped forward. "Why should we listen to you?" Andrew grabbed Kevin by the arm. "Do you want to see Ashley again?" Kevin frowned. "Yes." "She's inside the next room, but the time is not right!" Kevin fell down screaming. "I'm transmitting some of my power into you. Use it wisely." Andrew teleported onto the top floor. "I'm back!" Raigeki looked back. "Well done. Gazzelle paid no attention. Grepher was sleeping. Raigeki stood down. "Your first opponent is me." They transported to a special arena. Raigeki took his stance. Andrew took his. They both ran at each other, and hit each other at the exact same time, flying back in different directions.

Chapter 7 The battle with Raigeki

They ran at each other again, hitting at the exact same time, but not flying back. They exchanged blows. Andrew flew back, put both hands in front of him, and began to charge energy. "That attack can't hurt me!" Then, a huge darkish purple ball of energy appeared in front of his hands. Raigeki looked upon it and smiled. "Nice trick." Andrew then shot it out of his hands, totally engulfing Raigeki. When the blast disappeared, Raigeki was losing half his right arm, his left ear, 2 of his left fingers, and he had a huge scar on his chest. "How...d...d...did you do that?" Andrew softly chuckled. "My power has increased since we last talked." Raigeki smiled and chuckled. "Well, so has mine!" The scar disappeared, his fingers, and the rest of his arm grew back. Andrew just stood there.

"How ironic….." "Do you know why this arena is special?" Andrew looked around. "What's so special about it?" The ground started to shake, the ground opened, and below there was a lake of lava. "Better watch your step there, or you will die!" Andrew reached into his cloak, and threw out something at Raigeki. It hit him in the head, and he got knocked into the lava, and burned to death. "That was easy." A door opened, and he went inside it, to find Grepher.

Chapter 8 The battle with Grepher

"Grepher, prepare to die!" Grepher laughed, pulled out his sword, and threw it at Andrew. Andrew caught it and laughed. "Why did you do that? You knew I was going to catch it." "Yes, but only that can hurt me." Andrew looked confused. The grepher quickly changed into this fire demon. "Nice fire works." Grepher shoots a fire ball at Andrew, Andrew grabs it and throws it back at him. Grapher just absorbs it and grows stronger.

Andrew looked at the sword, and slashed at Grepher, nothing happened. Andrew threw the sword away, and dug his claws into Grephers eyes, killing him. "Man this is easy." He continues on, to find the last of them all, Gazelle.

Chapter 9: the final battle

When Andrew walked in the room, he saw Kain being tortured. "Let him be!" Kain saw Andrew. "Andrew returns, welcome back." Then Gazelle killed Kain by sticking a stake through his heart. Andrew fell on his knees. Then he got back up, and stuck his sword in Gazelle's heart. "Is that the best you could do?" Gazelle elbowed Andrew in the face, knocking him back. Andrew got back up, and hit Gazelle 50 times in a second. It didn't effect him one bit. Gazelle put his hand in front of Andrew's face, and releases and energy blast, blowing Andrew away. Andrew gets up, Gazelle is right there, and continually punched Andrew in the stomach. Andrew hits Gazelle with the hilt of his sword, then shoves his claws into Grephers heart, then pulls it out, then eats the heart.

"Man I love the taste of blood." Grepher dies. Then the Castle starts to explode. Andrew jumps out the side, and the castle Explodes. Everyone outside crouches down. When all the smoke clears, they see Andrew on a pike, dead. Everyone cries, and gives him a proper burial. Now the humans can live peacefully, without demons. The spirits of Leon, Kain, Yuri, and Andrew still watch over the Earth, making sure it stays like that until the apocalypse.

The End


End file.
